Tainted
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a member of the well known and feared gang, Konoha. But nothing could compare to what he was about to do. The young beauty, Hyuuga Hinata had caught Naruto’s eye. He tries to catch her attention, despite knowing that her mafia heritage.


Chapter I

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I'm just borrowing the characters to fill the boredom in my life.

Chapter I

Minato sipped his mocha flavored coffee as he listened to the morning news, the TV on in a low roar in the background. He had yet to sleep, up all night working on his novel. Sitting on the soft caramel colored fabric, laptop on a TV tray in front of him, Minato contemplated, having hit a snag in his story. Writer's block… how he hated it. Then again, staying up all night probably was not helping his creative flow.

Suddenly, a strong vibration hit Minato's thigh, causing him to jump. Oh, it was just his cell… He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyway.

"Mushi Mushi," he said, in a semi pleasant voice, though his voice hinted the lack of sleep he had suffered.

"Uzumaki-san?" a gruff voice spoke.

Minato blinked. He was only called that when…. Oh no… "Speaking," he said a grimness to his voice now.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early," the male stated, "but we have your son here at the station."

Minato closed his eyes, his hand running down his face as he sighed slightly. "All right, I'll be down there shortly." He closed his cell and held his head in his hands. "Naruto, what did you do now?"

It took Minato a moment to collect himself. He freshened himself up a little and changed his clothes. He saved his work and closed his laptop. He was on his way to his car and was about to open the door when a thought crossed his mind. He hesitated with his decision, but he pulled out his cell phone, called someone, and put it to his ear.

A young woman of eighteen years tossed over in her bed as her cell phone started to ring. She had long blonde hair that was in a complete mess as of right now. She moaned lowly, opening her light blue eyes. Only in a long t-shirt, she looked toward her phone, and grabbed it. She looked at the number on the screen, which was far too bright for the four am darkness.

"Minato-san, it's four in the morning," she whined.

"Gomen na, Reika-chan," Minato spoke softly, the grimness still in his voice.

Reika blinked and sat up a little. "Minato-san… what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily. "Naruto… he got arrested again…"

Reika gripped her bed sheets and sighed. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed."

"I'll wait for you outside," he said and closed his phone. He put it in his pocket and got into his car.

As Minato drove the few blocks to Reika's home, Reika was getting ready. She threw on a dark long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She was brushing her hair when she saw the headlights from Minato's silver Lexus pull into the driveway. Reika hurried her brush through her hair, and put it into a high ponytail, with a portion hanging on the right side of her face gently. She grabbed the dog tags on her nightstand and tied them around her wrist, as she always did. She never left home without a little piece of her father with her.

Reika rushed outside, locking the door behind her and she hopped into the car with Minato.

"So, what is it this time?" she asked, putting on her seatbelt.

"I don't know…" he said, looking back as he backed out of the driveway.

Reika sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can take this…"

"Reika-chan… I know it's hard, but if you give up on him…"

She sighed. "I know I know… He won't come out of it… But I don't know what else I can do, Minato-san…"

Minato glanced over to her and put his arm around her gently. He looked back to the road as he spoke, "I know… but we have to keep trying… he needs us, especially now…"

Reika nodded and rested her head against Minato during the entire drive to the police station. They parked and both dreaded heading inside. Walking side by side, they walked in and Minato went to talk to the officer in charge while Reika went to "the cage" and saw Naruto inside, along with Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Ino and Sakura. They were in their gang colors. All of them had on a black something with the Konoha leaf symbol, along with their own colors. Naruto, of course, managed to work his favorite color, orange, into the outfit. She sighed heavily.

"I should beat you all…" she sighed, leaning against the bars slightly

"Reika…" Naruto said, looking over. He didn't expect her to be here… "Reika, I can explain…"

Reika shook her head. "No, Naruto… I'm sick of your excuses…"

"But, Reika!" he pleaded desperately.

"No!" Reika looked to him, and then to the rest. "How many times have you been in here now?! And how many times have you been to the county jail?! Itachi, you of all people should know better!"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I wasn't about to let some run-of-the-mill ass wipe talk down about our gang."

"So, what? You beat them to a bloody mess?!"

"Actually, Reika, the other group started the fight," a male voice said, coming up behind her.

Reika looked back and blinked. She saw a tall silver haired male in a standard police officer uniform. "Kakashi-sama? You arrested them?"

"Sadly, I had the night shift." Kakashi let out a soft sigh as he looked to them. "They were in a bar when the fight started. It was all in self defense, for once. But, they have to pay a fine for the public disturbance."

Reika sighed a little and looked to them. "So, can I go in?" she asked, nodding to the small holding cell.

Kakashi sighed a little, looking around the station. "I suppose… but don't get used to this."

Reika nodded, and Kakashi let her into the holding cell. As soon as she went in, Naruto went and grabbed her. "Oneechan, I'm sorry…"

Reika sighed a little and gently pet his head, holding him gently. "Naruto… I'm getting sick of the empty apologizes… If you're really sorry, do something about it."

Naruto pulled back and looked away. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to quit the gang; to quit Konoha. It took him years to get up to their level, to be accepted. He couldn't just quit… Besides… he was in too deep.

"Oneechan… why don't you just join Konoha?"

Reika glared at him. "I told you, Naruto. I won't ever join."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, almost demanding. "Do you think you're too good to join?" he sniped.

"I just don't want a criminal record," Reika growled.

Sasuke scoffed. "Coward."

Reika rushed Sasuke and pinned him up against the wall, just like a police officer would. "Coward, huh? You'd think that since we grew up together, you'd know me better than that."

Sasuke growled a little, trying to get her off, but she had him pinned up against the wall.

"Reika," Kakashi suddenly said, in a warning tone.

Reika looked up and let Sasuke go, heading over to the bars. "You need keep your temper in check," Kakashi said, but then he smirked a little. "Nice pin though. You're taking your training seriously."

"Training?" Naruto asked confused.

Reika just sighed. They really were growing apart. She left the "cage" just as Minato was coming back into the room.

"D-dad…" Naruto stuttered out, not expecting his father to have come this early. He was slightly paled. He really didn't want his father to see him like this… He was going to get it now…

"Well Naruto, your fine is paid," Kakashi said, looking to the blonde delinquent. "You can go."

With a slight gulp, Naruto stepped out of the cage. He looked back at his fellow gang members, who all had a look that said "good luck, man…" as he walked down a "death row" of sorts. He looked up at his father, who had a hurt, disappointed look, which made Naruto's stomach twist into knots. His eyes fell to Reika, who had the same look on her face. Naruto suddenly felt sick…

The sound of a door opening broke the tense silence in the room. In came a thirty-some year old male with black hair and onyx eyes, in a loose, unbuttoned dress shirt and jeans, a throw coat over his shoulders.

"Ah, Obito," Kakashi stated, looking over.

"Yo, Kakashi," the male said with a slight smile, though it was an empty one. "My nephews here?"

Kakashi nodded. "Unfortunately."

Obito walked over to the cage and shook his head. "What a disappointment you two are… and after your father and I worked hard to bring up the Uchiha name."

Itachi and Sasuke remained silent, looking away from their uncle.

"Take it easy on them, Obito-san," Minato spoke up.

"I'm a cop, Minato-sama. Do you know how bad it looks to have my nephews in one of the worst gangs out there?"

"I know how you feel. I have all kinds of negative publicity due to Naruto's gang activity, but I don't talk down to him."

"You know they're right here, right?" Reika said, annoyed. She sighed a little and went over to Naruto, gently putting her arm around him.

Kakashi went to the holding cell and opened it once again. "Sasuke, Itachi, why don't you wait with Reika and Naruto while we finish the paperwork."

The Uchiha brothers walked out of the cell, the rest of the group just sitting there. Kiba had even fallen asleep in the corner. They looked to Reika who was starting to lead Naruto outside. They followed, Sasuke looking back as Obito, Minato and Kakashi walked off take care of the official paperwork. As they left, they saw Sakura's mother come inside, and Naruto flinched. Sakura had it worse than he did.

Reika sat on the hood of Minato's car and looked to them. Itachi was leaning against the wall, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, watching the match burn down to his fingers before throwing it down and putting it out. He took a long drag before exhaling slowly, the smoke mixing with the condensation of his breath in the cool night air. Sasuke however was standing near the car, as was Naruto. Naruto was looking down at the ground, Sasuke out into space.

"What were you doing in a bar anyway?" Reika asked finally.

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent. Itachi was far off, withdrawing himself from the group. Finally, Naruto couldn't take the look he was getting from Reika, and spoke. "Itachi got us in… to have a little fun…"

Reika twitched a little. "Which 'fun'? Liquor or girls?"

Naruto frowned a little. "Liquor…"

Reika shook her head. Well, that wasn't too off base for his age group.

"Oneechan… Gomen na…"

Reika looked to him. "I told you, I'm sick of empty promises Naruto…"

"What's your problem with Konoha anyway?" Sasuke finally asked, irritated.

Reika loosely folded her arms across her chest. "I don't have a problem with Konoha. I have a problem with you two in the gang."

"Nani?" Naruto asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you can get SHOT AND KILLED! You're making life hell for yourself. You're not going to get an honest job, if any job, with a criminal record. And…"

"And?" Naruto asked, blinking.

Reika closed her eyes. "I might be the one arresting you one day…"

Naruto froze. Even Sasuke was taken aback. "O-Oneechan… Why?!"

"My father was a marine, and a cop. I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I'm either going to be a cop, or a prosecutor."

"W-Why not be a defense lawyer? You can defend us then!" Naruto said desperately.

"Because, I don't want to." She opened her eyes and narrowed her gaze. "Sure, there are people who make mistakes. But people like you, who made the choice to get into trouble… I can't defend you… no matter how much I care."

Sasuke glared at her, getting in her face. "So, out of all the things you can be, you CHOOSE to be the one thing that opposes us?"

"Ever since I was little, it's all I wanted to do. Don't go making it into a personal vendetta."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed more and he turned, walking to his uncle's truck just as Minato and Obito had come out. Itachi put out his cigarette and walked over to the truck as Obito unlocked it.

"Ojisan, I would like to walk home, if you don't mind," Itachi stated. It caused Reika to raise a brow.

"Now, why should I let you after this?"

"I just need to buy a pack of smokes, then I'll head home."

Obito narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "Fine, but if you're not home by 5:30, your ass is mine, got it?"

Itachi nodded and walked off. Sasuke watched his elder brother walk away, slowly opening the door to the truck on the passenger side. Before getting in however, he looked over to Reika, Naruto and Minato. Minato was unlocking his car, Naruto opening the passenger side rear door, crawling into the back seat slowly. Reika was getting off the hood of the car, their eyes meeting. Sasuke's onyx gaze bore into Reika, searching for… something. Not even he was sure what he was looking for right then; maybe the assurance that she wasn't really trying to harm them. Despite the fact he was sore about how she was disrespecting his gang, they had grown up together. She helped him in school, and was always there for him, as was Naruto. But lately, they three of them had been growing apart. Even Naruto seemed a bit more distant, trying to keep Reika in the picture. What were they going to do? With a sigh, he got into the truck, ready to leave with his uncle.

Reika got into the front seat after watching Obito's truck pull out of its space and into the driveway. She buckled up and leaned her head back. Naruto leaned forward a bit and started playing with her hair as his father started out of the parking lot.

"Oneechan… I really am sorry…"

Reika sighed a little and gently put her hand over his. "I know, Naruto."

Naruto held her hand throughout the drive home. Minato pulled into her driveway and she started to get out. "Oneechan, wait," Naruto said, getting out of the car as well. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Do you want to spend the night?"

Minato blinked hearing that. "Naruto, what are you thinking? You know your mother will freak."

"Dad, she's like my sister!"

Reika shook her head. "Sorry, Naruto. I can't. I have school in the morning."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? But you graduated."

"College, Naruto."

"Oh…"

Reika leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto smiled faintly. "Goodnight, oneechan."

Reika gently petted him and she walked around to the driver's side and leaned into the window and hugged Minato. "Goodnight, Minato-san."

Minato smiled and hugged her back as best he could from the driver's seat. "Goodnight, Reika-chan."

With that, Reika headed inside her home. Naruto got into the front seat and rode home with his father. It was quiet during the trip, and the two just went to bed, deciding that it was late, and that Naruto would get disciplined in the morning. But Naruto couldn't sleep. He looked up at his ceiling, seriously thinking about what Reika had said. He didn't want to leave the gang, not after all that he had to do to get in. And getting out would be even harder. But… he didn't want to have to be Reika's enemy… Konoha sometimes got into fire fights with the police, and if Reika became a cop… He quickly shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. But… it was something that he would have to deal with…

Meanwhile, the clock was ticking down. Itachi was taking his time getting home, taking a smoke break from his walk. Tonight was a mess. Konoha's reputation was going down hill. They were slipping down the ranks. He was never going to make a name for himself this way. With a final drag, he finished his cigarette, flicking the butt away as he exhaled the smoke.

The butt rolled down, landing at someone's feet. There stood a young male, in his early twenties, around Itachi's age. He had long blonde hair that covered his left eye, only his light blue right eye visible. He stood there, in his blue jeans and black t-shit with a denim jacket. On his black shirt, was a red cloud outlined in red. He smirked, his eyes falling on Itachi's retreating form, hand near his gun tucked into his belt.

"Well, well, Uchiha Itachi. Un."

Itachi turned around, eyes narrowing. He knew the symbol on his shirt. "Akatsuki in Konoha territory? Do you have a death wish?" his eyes narrowed.

The blonde male laughed. "I'm not here for a fight, un."

Itachi glared at him. "Then why are you packing?"

"You never know, un."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. This blonde guy was starting to piss him off. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Deidara, un. And, I've got an offer for you, un," he said with a smirk.

Itachi raised a brow. "Nani?"

Deidara smirked. "Akatsuki wants you, to join our gang."


End file.
